Hibari et le blocus
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Juste une idée toute bête:et si Hibari arrivait devant votre lycée en plein blocus ? Ben, à mon avis, les bloqueurs ne resteraient pas là longtemps.


**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis pas Akira Amano mais sa cousine du trentième degrès, donc les persos sont un peu à moi, non ? Bon j'avoue aucun lien de parenté et Hibari est à elle.

**Note**: Un OS tout bête donc la principale inspiration me vient en effet du blocus qui m'empêche de rentré dans mon lycée depuis quatre jour. Une amie connaissant Reborn m'a dit: "T'imagine si Hibari était là ? Il nous les virerait vite fait." et là je me suis dit que ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée, donc voila ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Après un « pouf » sonore et un nuage de fumée rose, Hibari se retrouva en plein milieu d'un endroit complétement inconnue. Franchement quand il remettrait la main sur cet herbivore de mécanicien qui avait encore foiré le réglage du bazooka du gamin, il le mordrait à mort. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le futur mais plutôt dans un monde parallèles. Kyoya espéra que les effets se dissiperaient vite, n'ayant aucune envie de laisser son collège sans sa surveillance. Des cris attirèrent son attention, le japonais regarda autours de lui:

Apparemment c'était un lycée et des élèves étaient rassemblés devant les portails d'accès qui était d'ailleurs barricadé par des grilles. Ils brandissaient des pancartes et criait aux autres élèves de bloquer avec eux.

Le chef du comité de discipline se rapprocha un peu et fronça les sourcils: pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas en cour ?

Il interpella une herbivore avec une casquette gavroche qui affichait un air blasé.

_Tu dois être nouveau parce que ça fait quatre jours que c'est comme ça.

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Hibari, la lycéenne continua:

_Ils font le blocus: ils manifestent en empêchent les autres élèves de rentrer en bloquant tous les accès. Même si certains en profite pour partir ou tout simplement sécher.

Hibari fronça les sourcils, c'est bien la première fois qu'il voyait un truc pareille. Aucun élèves de Namimori n'oseraient faire une chose défiant autant l'ordre du collège (sont pas fous aussi). Le gardien des nuages sortie ses tonfas sous le regard éberlué de l'herbivore à la casquette. Il allait faire voir à cette bande d'herbivores qu'on ne troublait pas la discipline d'un établissement scolaire en sa présence mais si ce n'est pas Namimori. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il semblait être le chef de cette manifestation.

Il lui demanda de dégager le passage et de retourner en cour avec tous les autres. Les perturbateurs rigolèrent devant l'audace de cet étranger.

_Mais oui c'est ça. Dégage avant qu'on s'occupe de ton cas.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils, cet herbivore allait sérieusement le regretter.

_Je vais vous mordre à mort.

En quelques minutes, le chef du blocus gisait par terre d'un coup de tonfa dans la mâchoire. Les autres essayèrent de frapper le chef du comité de discipline qui les esquiva d'une facilité déconcertante. Pfff même pas de quoi faire un échauffement. Après avoir mit les imbéciles voulant se battre à terre, il se tourna vers le reste des lycéens qui le regardaient bouches bées.

_Maintenant dégageait moi ces grilles et allez en cour.

Aussi vite qu'elles avaient été installé, les grilles disparurent des entrées et tout le monde se précipita dans le bâtiment scolaire, sous le regard satisfait du gardien des nuages, qui menaçait de ses tonfas ceux qui trainait un peu la patte. Avant de rentrer à son tour, l'adolescente à la casquette voulut le remercier mais Hibari disparut dans un nuage de fumée rose. Après cette frotté plusieurs fois les yeux elle se dit qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Ah ! Hibari-san ! Tu es revenus ! S'exclama Tsuna ravit de voir que le bazooka de Lambo n'avait pas fait disparaître à jamais son gardien des nuages.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas cherchant plus tôt du regard l'herbivore mécano.

_Tu étais dans le futur ? Demanda Reborn, qui hésitait entre laisser chercher Hibari ou lui indiquer la cachette de Giannini.

_Non dans un monde parallèle.

_Tu as fait quoi là bas ?

Kyoya afficha un léger sourire sadique, il venait de trouver le mécanicien ( planqué dans une trappe au plafond).

_De la discipline. Répondit-il avant de foncer sur Giannini qui fît rapidement ses prière.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lus ce petit délire. See you again ^^


End file.
